


鸟巢车

by liukeopal



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liukeopal/pseuds/liukeopal





	鸟巢车

入夜时分，按照鸟巢这里的规矩，自十点以后就要就寝，无事不允许推迟。因此现在除了孩子们平静的呼吸声，再无其他响动。13部队分配的隔间不大，但还是男女分开，各睡一侧。

心屏息数着自己的心跳，耳旁是未来的呼吸，心思却忍不住飞向布帘另外一边，那个和她近在咫尺的人身上。她刚回到鸟笼时的的确确是忘记了与他相关的记忆，但是不知为何，当夜里灯光熄灭后，记忆就会一点点复苏，回归原位；而到了白天，她就会忘掉一切。

这件事她无法解释，又怕为他们二人再次惹来祸事，便把这当作是个秘密，压下不提。每当月光透过头顶的玻璃照进鸟巢时，她只当这是上天格外的眷顾，即使只是夜晚短暂的几小时，她也无比感激。只是，当她看见满那张冷漠的脸时，还是心如刀绞。

她想要触摸他的脸，想要和他拥抱，却怕惊动到他，于是仅在每晚众人入睡后看上几眼，心想这就足够了。今晚亦是如此。她略微抬起帘子，露出的缝里恰好能看见他的侧脸。他们分开后的那一个月显然他也受了不少苦，原本就轮廓分明的脸庞现在更清减几分，也不知道他过去头疼的旧疾还是不是常犯。她总说他睡着后像是小孩子那样毫无防备，却不知道这原来仅仅存在于她面前，大多时候他总是绷着一张脸，甚至连睡着后都不会放松。

所以，当他突然睁开双眼，和她四目相对时，她竟然一点都不感觉惊讶。“你不睡觉在做什么？”他的声音很轻，若不细听，几乎要被太的鼾声完全掩盖。

她不知道该如何向他解释她现在的唐突举动，尤其是他已经彻底忘记了她以后。“抱歉，我只是有些失眠。”她只能说出这样一句道歉的话。

“为什么一直看着我？”平常的他并不常与她搭话，今日却不愿放过她，继续追问：“因为他们告诉你我曾经和你非常亲密吗，心さん？”

他又用他特有的方式来称呼她了。不知为何，从他们第一次见面起，不像对待其他人那样直呼名字，满会在她的名字后面加上尊称。刚开始时这应该是他的礼貌，以及对她的拒绝，却和他那时咄咄逼人的性格显得格格不入，让她注意到了他不为人知的那一面；而在他解开心结后，再用这个称呼叫她时，她听出了他语气中暗含的温柔体贴，自然喜不自胜；但让她最为记忆犹新的，无疑是她那次穿着婚纱缓步走下台阶时，他惊艳又羞涩地念出她的名字，完全掩藏不住对她的情意。现如今一切回归原点，浓情蜜意化为乌有，她再听见这个称呼只觉得心下恻然，泪意直直涌上眼眶，沿着眼角无声滑落。

她流泪的样子好像被他看穿，出乎意料地，他轻叹口气，伸出手来替她擦去泪水，温声说：“我没有责怪你的意思，不要哭了。”在不甚明亮的月光的映照下，他的表情较之刚才柔和了不少。他温热的手在她脸上流连，动作十分轻柔，像是在接触珍宝一般；但又旋即反应过来这个无意识的举动太过暧昧，立时便要收回去。

电光火石间，心脑海中出现了一个从未出现过的想法，她甚至在懊恼为什么没有早些想到。毫不犹豫地抓住他即将离开的手，紧按在她脸侧。他好像有些吃惊于她突然的举动，却又拗不过她无法脱身，只得板起脸严厉问道：“你在做什么？”

“满くん？”她不理他的质问，用她最为熟悉的语气，试着叫他的名字，果然，感觉他的手微微一颤，让她越来越相信她的猜想是正确的。他并不打算接她的话，她目光灼灼直视他的眼睛，抛出了她的疑问：“满，你是不是，都想起来了？”

他侧开脸目光游移，刚才的气势全无，试图回避她的眼神。这让心更加确认，用手扶正他的脸：“是吧，你都想起来了吧？为什么不承认？”他只默默无语，心刚才被他擦去的泪水又一串串连珠似的流了出来，滴到他手上，他仿佛被烫到一样，狼狈地就要躲开。

心觉得心里狂喜与委屈的情绪交织，内心掀起了惊涛骇浪，却不知如何才能表达出来。不假思索，她又一次拦住他的手，用尽自己全身的力气，一口便咬了下去，齿缝间弥漫出血腥味。他只闷哼一声，也不推开她，只任由她咬牙切齿地用行动发泄自己的不满，还用另一只手轻抚她的头发，等她自己平静下来。

良久，她终于脱力般泄了气。他一向都有自己的主意，自己拿他没有办法；只是在和她搭档后，他大部分时间都会听从她的意见，但这不代表他没有自己的想法。显然这次，如果不是被她识破，怕是他还要瞒着她很久吧。可是，她还是愿意像往常那般，一如既往地相信他，这样选择定有他的理由。

她眼中水雾氤氲，只一动不动地盯着他等他解释。满本不想承认，可是他向来对她的眼泪毫无抵抗之力，只能无奈叹息。他们两人本就靠得不远，之间只有一层薄薄的布帘遮挡，她倾身拉住他的手，便被他一把拉入怀里，双手扣在她背后，好像再也不愿放开。他用力极大，心被他抱得骨骼生疼，但是这仿佛让她得到了救赎，再也不想追问什么，只用力环抱住他的背，想和他永远这样相互依偎，再也不放开。

被她记忆中熟悉的清爽气息笼罩住，有冰凉的水滴沿着满的面颊落到了她脸上，他又为她哭了。心不知道这是因两人相认而流的喜悦，还是对于此刻仅能存于暗夜之中的绝望。她抬头吻去他的泪水，苦涩中带着甜蜜，和她的心情一样，悲喜交加，百感交集。

满闭上双眼，让她带着颤抖但却依旧温柔的唇落到他的眼睑上，一点点拭去他无法控制的担忧，安抚他饱受煎熬的内心。他的确还记得她，甚至比她想起他还要早些，只是他知道对他们的监视其实从未停止，能让她躲避祸端的方法，就是假做不识，维持现状。可她的记忆仍在一点点回归，他也不能完全掩饰对她的情愫，这才会做出今晚出格的举动，结果让她瞧出端倪。事已至此，他不如告诉她真相，至少让她能够得到一丝安慰；而这样做可能导致的后果，他会独自承担，实现守护她的诺言。

他从不是个犹豫不决的人，既然做了决定，此刻他唯一想做的，就是在他们相处这片刻时光里，不再被恐惧所困扰，紧紧相拥。在黑暗的掩护下，他们倒入鸟巢临时为他们安置的不甚柔软的被褥之中。与他们之前熟悉的鸟笼相比，这里完全不同，在那里他们尚且能够找到一个不被打扰的房间，而这里不仅空间狭窄到两人只能紧靠根本无法伸展身体，他们的队友还全都睡在他们身边，随时可能醒来看见他们的隐秘举动。

身处不同寻常的环境，一种微妙的紧张感在两人之间弥漫开来，心知道他们此刻本该保持安静，却管不住自己的身体，想要和他更亲密的接触。她伸进他的睡衣下摆，触摸他的后背，逐渐移向腰腹，然后往他的胸前挪去。满微睁双眼，有点不赞成看着她的任性，想要捉住她不听话的双手，却被她带着挑逗意味的抚摸所诱惑，任由她的动作愈加放肆。也罢，他承认自己为她着了魔，若是这样就能让他们暂时逃离这个令人绝望的世界，那么他宁愿永远沉沦在欲望的漩涡里。

所以他将心拥入怀中，用亲吻来回应她的热情。他们初尝禁果，正是情难自已的年纪，却被强行分开，压抑住自己蠢蠢欲动的欲望；如今只消得一动，心头零星的火苗瞬间便显出燎原之势，把他一向引以为傲的理智燃烧殆尽。他只知刚才心的触碰让他无力抵抗，却不知原来他自己也是如此渴望她的填补。他反客为主，将她藏在身下，啃噬着她的全部，宣誓对她的主权。

他很少这样带有侵略意味，略显粗暴的动作让她忍不住发出了一身闷哼，旋即反应过来自己用手捂住，咬唇暗自忍耐被他挑起的欲火。来此处后，她不再穿着以前那件长裙，为了方便换成了刚盖过腰间的短款，这正方便了他探入她的衣间，指尖划过她的皮肤，落到她身后，发现了她胸前的束缚。

“睡觉还穿内衣？”她听见他用几乎听不见的声音问道，嗓音喑哑，潜藏着暧昧难言的挑逗调笑。若在平常她定会娇嗔一番，可是现在也不想故作羞涩，略抬后背方便他的手指操作，回答：“毕竟现在这么多人睡在一起。”

几句话间，他就已经熟练地解开她背后暗扣，在她的配合下除去了她全身的遮挡。原本应该极大的动作，在两人特意克制下，仅发出了无法避免的一些衣料摩擦声，就归于平静。夜凉如水，她的皮肤暴露在空气中，与她心中燃起的火光形成了鲜明对比。她主动握住他的手，将它放到自己胸前，表达的意味不言自明。

真正面对不着寸缕的心，满反而有耐心起来。他自然懂得她的意思，用手抚摸她的柔软，只觉得无论触碰多少次，都是那么爱不释手。她是他的珍宝，她的一切他都无比爱惜。于是他把吻印在她的胸口，细细舔舐，不愿放过一分一厘。粗糙的舌苔刮过细嫩的皮肤，刺激着她的身体泛起阵阵快感。心情不自禁一手按向他褐色短发，把自己送往他口中，不知到底是想躲避还是渴望更多；而另一只则牵住他的左手十指交缠，他们的婚戒在指缝间，见证他们用身体来表达对彼此的爱意。

直到他把她胸前红樱吻得娇艳欲滴，才似乎终于舍得离开她的甜美，继续深入攻城略地。满头靠在她颈间，手继续沿着她凹凸有致的曲线，在她柔软的腹部摩挲流连一番后，往湿润幽深之处进发。那里早已泥泞不堪，湿意甚至能够拉出晶莹细丝。他们也曾有过几次经验，他很熟悉这种感觉，这是她对他无声的邀请。所以他动作放浪起来，不仅恣意触摸她外围敏感的花核，还跃跃欲试地想向深处探去。

心这次终于不满地制止了他，她在他耳边低语，他的心脏也随之发痒：“还想闹到什么时候？”难得地，满只扭过头不看她，也不接她的话，像是仗着她对他的宠爱要跟她耍赖一般。可实际上，她已经被他撩拨得彻底失去往日的矜持了，于是她也学着他的猖狂，有模有样地把手放入他的睡裤，伸向更隐秘的地方。这倒是让他一愣，抬头望向她的眼睛，没想到她今天也会如此胆大妄为、肆无忌惮。

“这算是回礼吧。”心刚才因为哭泣而发红的眼眸里，现在双瞳剪水、盛满让人欲罢不能的娇艳。向来以温婉姿态示人的她，此刻竟然娇媚入骨，惊艳到他忘了脑海中的所有杂念，被她占据了全副心思。她面若丹霞朝他微笑，嘴唇无声张合，昏暗的夜色里他看出她的口型在说：“满，我想要你。”

仿佛被她勾魂摄魄，满只知道依着她的命令，脱下全身衣物放到一边，两人坦诚相对再无阻隔。仅仅只是肌肤相触，肢体交缠，却没有任何过激动作。四周是同伴们入睡后平静的呼吸，反衬出他们此刻无声的兴奋。欲望驱使他们疯狂地享受对方的身体，理智却又告诉他们必须保持安静，他们进退维谷、左右为难。在这种半公开的场合里，随时可能被发现的危险进一步刺激他们的感官，他们深深着迷于对方的身体，欲罢不能。

所以他们决定直入正题，既是因为刚才缱绻的前菜不能满足两人的胃口，只会让他们愈发饥渴难耐；也是因为这样才能以发出最轻微的响动为代价，得到最大的欢愉。心肩膀两侧被满用手肘压在床垫之上，和他额头相抵，看他微阖双眼，弓起身体，颦眉专心全凭触觉寻找正确的入口。她也配合地把腿圈在他腰间，感觉他不断摩擦自己，虽然热量在攀升，却迷失在潮湿的沼泽里，久久不得其法。他口中发出呜咽一声，眼神迷离地和她对视，像是在向她求助。他偶尔露出的孩子气只让她觉得心里软得化成了一滩水，挪动身体替他摆正位置，吻他的唇角，告诉他就是这里。

他顺着她指示的方向挺身，毫无阻碍地滑进早已湿润得有些过分的甬道里。头脑中过电般的酥麻感从身体里蹿过，长久以来被抑制的渴望随着他们的结合喷薄而出，他控制不住地从牙缝间溢出一声低吼，在安静地隔间里格外清楚。两人都只觉得心中一惊，他这样定然会引起周围的人注意。

果然，离他最近的纯位数在睡梦中被他吵醒，尚未完全清醒的他嘴里含混不清地问他：“干什么啊满，大半夜的不睡觉？”

满想用回答搪塞过去，可是心因被纯位数说话声惊吓，他没入她体内的部分被不由自主地夹紧，强烈的刺激让他只觉得心神一荡，差点又要哼出声来，只来得及把脸埋在她的颈边，强行按过了这阵快感。他自觉声音都因此变得完全走样了，勉强从牙缝里一字一句迸出：“没事，做了个噩梦。”

时至半夜，所有人都沉于黑甜梦乡之中，纯位数也只是被叫醒后不满地抱怨一句而已，并没有心思与他细究，随便应了一声就翻过背又昏睡过去。满和心保持着刚进入时的动作屏息静听，直到纯位数呼吸完全舒缓下来，才把注意力转移回自己身上。

这次满真的发了狠，不再怜惜，用力啃咬她的锁骨，像是要把刚才的憋屈尽数发泄出来一般。但此时心早已不会因此感到不适，些微的疼痛反而挑起更加她的情欲，双手搂紧他的后背，只想与他彻底合而为一。徘徊在此处许久，他才放开被他吻出点点红痕的细嫩皮肤，喘息着说：“只怕你是要折磨死我才会满意。”

这种本就带着暗示的话语听在她耳中，只会成为催情的药剂。心感觉他的形状在身体里变得越来越清晰，散发出的高热连带着她也以为自己发起烧来。他抱住她的身体轻摇，让自己在她身体里进出。敏感的前端与她崎岖的通道钩挂，撤出时她紧抓住他不愿放他离去，回归时她又拦截着他不能顺利前进。无论前后都会产生快慰，诱惑着她缠上他的躯干，驱使着他握住她的腰肢，身体默契地与对方配合，不断累积快感。

他专注在她身上动作，倒是心腾出几分心思，研究他脸上的神情。大概只有与她相处的时候，才能见到平常冷静沉稳鲜少失控的他，露出沉溺在欲望之中的表情。有汗水从满额间渗出，随着他的动作滚落到她身上，和她的混成一团，不分彼此。她只觉得满心都是眼前这个虽然年轻，但是却愿意为她负担起这个世界的男人。这就是她最重要的人，是她要用尽全身力气去爱去记住的人。她捧起他的脸，吻开他的眉眼，与他唇舌交缠，像要把他拆吃入腹，和她从此再不分离。

满眉头紧皱将她圈在怀里，她的内部好像对他有着谜一样的吸引力，诱惑他不断尝试进入得更深一些。他被她吻得头昏脑胀，她把全部身心都托付给他，用她的温暖抚慰被不安和担忧充斥已久的内心。心的手温柔地抚摸他的短发，纵容他在自己身上索取无度。他对她无限的渴望，只让她更想满足他的一切诉求；如果明天太阳升起他就会从记忆里消失，那至少让她用身体记住此刻他们的感情。

好像已经不满足于这个动作，他在一次猛冲后彻底抽出，把她翻转过身，从背后再次进入她的体内。右手覆上她的胸乳疼爱揉捏，另一手捂住她的嘴唇，她破碎的呻吟尽数淹没在他指缝间。这个姿势让他能碰到平时难以接触的角度，她变得分外敏感却必须克制，只能舔咬他的手指来向他表达自己的兴奋。受到她的鼓励他变得愈加凶狠，弓起后腰加速动作，椒乳被他握得变了形，发硬的尖端摩擦着他的掌心，为两人都带来更深的快意。

心很喜欢这个动作，他双手从背面环抱住她，将体重几乎完全压在她的身上，这份重量让她感到安心，借此确认他的存在。她把脸埋在床褥之间，仅凭触觉和听觉，来想象他的激情。“我爱你。”她低声说，尽管他此刻沉浸在情欲里可能并不能听见，但是她还是想要告诉他，或者是告诉自己：“我绝不要忘记你。”

寂静的夜里，他们不动声色却又几近癫狂，用原始的欲望来表达对彼此的爱意。他的忍耐已经到了极限，只觉得自己硬得发烫，几次用尽全力的撞击后，埋入她秘境最深之处，颤抖着带她一起攀越巅峰。她被他一波波的热度激得全身发麻，咬上他捂住她难耐呻吟的手，熬过那段战栗，两人相拥着彻底回归平静。

心躺在满的怀里，听着他的心跳。满用手抚摸她的金色长发，把她纷乱的发结一一理顺。她反手握住他的手掌，想起今天她咬了他两次，还出了血，要说之前还有报复的快感，现在她只觉得心疼。就着昏暗夜灯，她吻上他已经开始结痂的伤口：“疼吗？”

他轻吻她的额头，像是在告诉她不要介意：“没关系，只是皮肉伤而已。而且，这是我欺骗你应得的惩罚。”看她眼中好似又要有眼泪滑落，忙用指腹拭去她的泪水。“别哭，别哭，我会难过的。”

她最在意的就是眼前这人，听见他的话，不愿惹他伤心，便也强把自己的泪水忍了回去。她用手掌摩挲他的脸颊，感叹他也过得不易，好像比在鸟笼时又瘦了许多。他们心中有许多话想说，可是天边已经开始发白，她很快就会忘记晚上发生的一切了。心把脸埋在他胸前，与他相靠相依，许愿能让此刻永远延续下去。

“累了吗？睡会儿吧。”看她虽然疲倦至极，却强撑着想要多享受一秒保留记忆的时光，满拍打她的后背，像是哄孩子一般劝说她道：“我抱着你睡觉吧，等到明晚你自然会记起来的。”

她沉默良久，问道：“那你呢？这里没有人监视吗？”

“别害怕，我会保护你的。”他向她承诺，看她不满皱眉，补充了一句：“也会保护我自己。”

“就算是我忘记了，你也不要忘记，你一定要保护好自己。”她吻上他的脸颊，十指交握，和他并肩躺在一起，看他温柔而坚定的眼神落在她脸上，心下稍安。只略微放松，她瞬间就被困意席卷，在他的拥抱下沉入梦乡。

凝视着她的睡颜，像是要把她的脸刻进心里。良久，满一点点吻过她的眉眼、她的唇边，然后为她把睡衣套好，避开旁人放回自己的床上。今晚对她来说大概会像是一场梦境吧，但是如果能让她享受这样的幸福，他无论付出如何的代价，都甘之如饴。


End file.
